When Worlds Combine, A Ninjago Trubite 10
by dogcake
Summary: Years after the final battle many things have happened. Everyone has moved out and started normal lives, Ninjago is at peace, and Alyssa is pregnant again. Things are looking good... until a new girl comes along with the serpentine and plans to kill them all, he name...Vivian. Can the ninja gang reassemble and defeat Vivian for good...?
1. Chapter 1 NINJA ASSEMBLE!

well everyone, we're back with more crappy stories and even cheesier endings!  
Well, what are we waiting for?  
LET'S GET CHEESY!

Sensei's POV  
Years.. It had been so many years... I haven't really seen my pupils in the longest time.. I still lived on the bounty, spent most of my own time in my room, mostly seeing Misako. I lived with her, Web, Matthew, Lloyd, and my brother. It was just us left. The others were gone. They weren't dead, no of course not. They had all moved on, found new places to live, for there was no evil about. They had begun moving out about six years ago. Cole and Alyssa had their own place with Minaya, Jay and Nya lived together with Kai next door, and Zane had left to live with Dr. Julian. I was never visited by any. In fact, no one ever came to the Bounty. I don't believe the ship can even fly anymore, it's been docked up above the old dojo since they began moving away. Today, Misako was out shopping for grocery's, and I didn't really know what Garmadon and Web were doing with their family today.. I decided I would use this peace and quiet to my own advantage, and meditate. I began peering into my spirit smoke, closing my eyes, and closing my mind off to the outside.  
Webs POV  
"So, Matthew.. Ready?" Garmadon asked our son.  
"Yea, let's go!" He said, gripping his own sword and taking a fighting stance. Garmadon set some dials on an old sparring bot, and it slowly came back to life. It began to test Matthew, swinging it's arm, shooting things, but Matthew deflected, defended, and attacked with skill. Within a small amount of time, he had beaten the robot.  
"one minute, two point seven seconds," Garmadon timed as he stopped the stopwatch.  
"New record!" Cheered Matthew.  
"Now why don't you try versing me?" Lloyd asked.  
"piece of cake," Matthew said smugly.  
"Alright.." Garmadon reset the stopwatch as the two stood in position. I tossed Lloyd his own weapon to defend with, and he nodded with thanks.  
"Go!" Garmadon announced, as he started to time. Lloyd refrained from using any elemental powers, as Matthew had none, and they faced off for a couple minutes, until Lloyd had Matthew beat.  
"hey, nice job," Lloyd said, holding out a hand.  
"you two bro," Matthew said as they shook hands.  
"you're getting stronger Matthew," Garmadon pointed out.  
"Yeah, I want to kick some evil like you guys did!" Matthew said, punching his fists in the air.  
"Someday, but there hasn't been any real sightings in... Years," I replied.  
"Right.. Well, i'm going inside for some food," Matthew said, heading inside while the rest of us followed. As soon as we got inside, Matthew headed to the refrigerator.  
"I love me some cheese ca-" Matt was cut off when the ship began to shake.  
"What was that?" Lloyd asked.  
"Don't know.." I said. Ever so randomly, Misako ran in.  
"We need to get out, now," she warned with worry on her face. We all ran out on deck, where Wu was randomly standing.  
"Whats going on Sensei?" Matthew asked.  
"I do not know, but I fear for the worst," He said. I looked over the edge, where I saw.. Serpentine? But.. They're gone!  
"Skales!" I yelled, "what are you doing here?!" "Getting revenge for locking usss underground again!.. With help of some, friendsss.." He hissed, as the serpentine continued to climb up, and wreak the ship.  
"We need to get this thing airborne!" I announced.  
"But it hasn't been flown in years," Garmadon replied.  
"Well we have to try!" I said, running to the control room. I pressed buttons, pulled levers, and brushed off old spider webs as the engine roared to life. I felt a small rumble below the floor boards, and knew it was working. I heard the back boosters start-up, and then felt the ship rising. It works! Now then... If the serpentine are back... Then that can only mean one thing.. It's time for the ninja to reassemble!

A/N

Web: as said before, THE CHEESINESS HAS RETURNED!

Alyssa: HOORAY!

Web: LET'S PARTY!

Kai: but you die in like, two more boo-

Web: SSSSHHHHUUUUUUUSH!

Kai: ._.

Alyssa: /)_- KAI! SPOILERS! Also... why am I always pregnant when there's danger?!

Web: because your children have bad timing..?

Alyssa: I guess so... anyway, hope you enjoy everyone ^-^

Garmadon: wait...

Web: what?

Garmadon:I don't know..

Web:...

Garmadon: I just wanted to have some commentary in here..

Web:.. /)_- you're lucky I love you..

Garmadon:... Yeeeaaa..

Cole: ALYSSA, GARMADON SLAPPED MY CAKE AGAIN!

Alyssa: WHAT?!

Minaya: MOM! Calm down...

Random Boy in Audience: WHO'S THAT?! SHE'S HOT!

Cole: HEY, NO ONE CAN TALK TO MY DAU-

drunk guy: LOOK, IT'S THAT GIRL I LIKED! AND WANTED TO TOUCH INAPPROPRIATELY!

Web: drunk guy?! I thought I murdered you back in Derpland!?

Drunk guy: yea, ___derpland_

Web:... I hate drunk guy. OnO

Random boy in audience (now going by RBIA): NO WAY DADDY!

Drunk guy: I know right, son?

Alyssa: Minaya..

Minaya: yes?

Alyssa: RUN!

Minaya: Okay. *runs*

Alyssa: *runs with her*

Web:... Well, see you next time in the cheesiests series to ever exist!


	2. Chapter 2 THE END!

I AM LAZY AND DON'T WANT TO POST THESE ALL SEPARATE SO, CHAPTERS 2 THROUGH.. THE END! MUAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAAAAAA!

chapter 2 Return of the ninja

Jay's POV  
I sat down with Nya on the couch, giving her a small kiss on the cheek.  
"Hello Nya, how was your day?" I asked.  
"Fine, yours?" she asked.  
"wonderful," I said leaning back. All of a sudden the phone rang.  
"I'll get it," Nya offered, grabbing the phone.  
"Hello?" She answered. She listened for a second, covered the mouth piece, and turned to me.  
"Its Web," she whispered.  
"Yeah...?" I replied. She nodded.  
"Yes?... Yeah he's right next to me.. Speaker phone? Alright.." Nya talked, and turned on the speaker phone.  
"Alright, hey Jay, Nya, it's Web.. We have some news.." She said.  
"Hey Web, whats up?" I asked.  
"Look outside," She said. I looked to Nya who shrugged. We walked to the window, and opened the curtain where we saw the old Bounty flying outside. Web was one deck with Garmadon, Lloyd, Matthew, Sensei, Misako, and Kai. Nya and I ran out, where we met up with them.  
"When did you get here Kai?" I asked.  
"They picked me up first," he said.  
"Nice to see you again Jay," Lloyd said.  
"Hey Lloyd," I welcomed, giving each of them a short hug.  
"Look, Jay... the ninja are getting back together!" Web announced.  
"How come?" I asked.  
"We'll explain after everyone is on," Web said.  
Zane's POV  
I sat down with my father, as we repaired the falcon, yet again.  
"It seems as if time is taking its tole on our friend," he said, opening it's panel and fixing a few things.  
"I see," I replied, fascinated by his handiwork. he closed it's panel, and set it down, where it flapped it's wings once more.  
"Welcome back," I welcomed my friend. It flew off, towards the door.  
"I wonder where its going," My father said.  
"I think it wants us to follow," I informed, standing up and following it.  
"I'll catch up with you later Zane," My father said. I turned back to him.  
"I will not be long," I said with a smile, and continued following it. I opened the door, only to find the ship I once lived on was flying over head.  
"Hey Zane!" Jay called down. I looked up, and gave a wave.  
"Come on board!" Lloyd yelled, and threw down the anchor. I grabbed on, and it pulled me up.  
"What ever are you doing here?" I asked.  
"Long story, we'll talk after we pick up one more ninja, and his family," Web said. I looked to my bird, knowing that I may be gone longer than expected. I gave a nod to the falcon, and it flew back inside to let my father know where I would be going. It flew back in a few minutes, and gave a nod.  
"Okay, let us go!" I said, eager to see my team again.  
Alyssa's POV  
It had been over six years since my family and I moved to find a new home. We found a nice little apartment in the city. I found a job as a baker and Cole taught fighting along with Dareth at his Dojo. I hadn't seen some of my friends for some time, but we kept in touch. Minaya was fourteen now and she was growing up to be a wonderful person. She loved everything, she always helped others, and she had a bit of her father's strength, which went well with her being a fairly skilled fighter.  
Cole came home one day when I was baking a cake.  
"I'm home from work," Cole announced coming into the room. He kissed Minaya on the forehead and gave me a quick kiss.  
"Hi honey, have a good day?" I asked.  
"Well I taught a bunch of kids some good skills, speaking of which, how has your training been going Minaya?" Cole asked.  
"It's been going great dad," Minaya happily said. She preformed some stances we taught her and showed some skill.  
"That's very good Minaya," Cole said.  
"Yeah, you become a little ninja," I teased. She sat down on the couch and watched television.  
"Hey Cole?" I asked.  
"yes?" He questioned.  
"we wouldn't happen to have any of Minaya's old baby stuff, would we?" I asked.  
"I think we left some of it on the Bounty.. Maybe I'll go up there on my way to work tomorrow and see if it's still there," He said.  
"Thanks Cole," I said.  
"No problem," he said, rubbing my stomach. I smiled and pulled out a cake from the oven.  
"CAKE?!" Cole instantly said.  
"Not for you... for a client," I said, wanting to eat it just as much. I set them down and we heard a loud metallic roaring sound.  
"What is that?" Minaya asked, running to us.  
"I don't know!" I yelled as we all ran outside to find the Bounty.  
"Hey guys!" Web yelled down to us. We smiled and got on board the Bounty. Cole greeted his fellow ninja, Minaya said hello to Matt, happy to see her old friend again, and I said hello to Web again.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked Web.  
"I'll explain later, but we have a problem..." Web said.  
"What?" I asked.  
"The serpentine are back.." Web said. My eyes widened, so did my family's.  
"Well, looks like it's time for a new adventure." I smiled a bit. We all ran into the control room for a better explanation. I could tell at that moment take things were gonna be exciting again... just like the old days.

Chapter 3.. OHMAHGLOB WHO IS THAT?!

Webs POV  
"So," I began, "we came into contact with the serpentine only a few hours ago, and have collected all of you again. I hope you all still remember how to fight, because I have a feeling this is going to be big. While the serpentine attacked, Skales said they had the help of a 'friend'.. Now, I don't know who this 'friend' is, but I certainly don't like it. They also seemed to be a bit beat up, with many battle scars, and they were few in numbers. After being locked underground for so long, I would assume that they had to.. cannibalize their tribes," I finished.  
"Wait, so who do you think their 'friend' is?" Kai asked. I gave a shrug.  
"Don't know, can't tell. But here you go," I took out a bag that contained their elemental swords, "four swords, ready and cleaned since you last left them here," I laid them all out on the table. Each ninja grabbed their sword, and I set their old ninja outfits (minus Cole's as he was wearing his, and still wore it to his job) on the table.  
"and three suits, ready to go," I said. Each grabbed their suit, and spinjitzued into it.  
"I miss this thing," Kai said, admiring his suit.  
"Why did we ever leave these behind?" Jay asked.  
"I believe it was so we could continue with our normal lives, even if we loved being the ninja that we are, there was no need for a ninja at the time," Zane reminded.  
"well now there is, and it's time the ninja returned," I stated. Everyone gave a small smile towards each other, and the four ninja pulled out their blades.  
"Now, we just need to track down the serpentine.. After sitting for so long, the computers are not running as smoothly.. However, I have fixed it, now we're ready for anything, Just mind a few bumps," I informed. They all smiled, and left to talk and have a small reunion. I looked to Garmadon and smiled,  
"the team is back," I said.  
"So it seems," He said, as we watched the others talk.

LATER~

Garmadons POV  
We came upon the city, but there was nothing there.  
"Strange," I said, "I don't see anything wrong here." "Maybe.. the snakes.. left?" Jay said.  
"No, No I don't think so..." Kai said.  
"Wait," Nya turned on her bracelet, "Do a sonar sweep ten miles below the surface," She told it. It beeped, and lit up, and then spoke in a robotic voice, "sensors indicate nothing," "forty," Nya told it. The thing did it's thing, and then said, "found activity." "activity? Let's go under," Web said. With that, we went back to the Bounty to find a way down.  
"So," Web said as we gathered around the table to discuss, "We need to get down.. Remember the drill? The Earth driller? Where is it?" she asked.  
"Didn't we leave it at the junk yard?" I asked.  
"Oh, yes! dad said he would take care of it!" Jay said.  
"Great, then we'll fly there," Web said. Nya took to steering, and we all prepared.

Regular POV

The Bounty landed by the junk yard, and Jay ran out with Cole.  
"Hi mom, hi dad," Jay waved as he ran past them to the old driller.  
"Oh, hello Jay!" His mother waved. The two ninja jumped into the driller, and turned it on.  
"It works!" Said Cole.  
"Yep, now let's go!" Jay said, as they began to drill down.  
Everyone else watch this happen from the Bounty, and knew that they were ready. They jumped down, and walked towards the hole. the vehicle popped back up, and everyone climbed in. It was time, to face the snakes.

Alyssa's POV  
As we all squeezed to fit into the drill and descended to find the snakes, we all prepared to fight. I had a slight pain in my stomach, but I ignored it, although fully aware of what it meant. We reached the lair and stayed in the shadows. When we reach the serpentine we quickly dove into battle. "Not bad for a pregnant lady." I joked. "Careful mom!" Minaya said punching a snake behind me. "Thanks sweetie." I said kissing her forehead. She protected me as we regrouped. Then we heard clapping from Skales. "Nice try ninja, but you didn't count on THIS!" He said motioning to where a girl was clapping also. "Who's that?" Cole asked quietly. "I'm not sure..." I whispered back, more worried about the increasing pain in my stomach. We stared at her, and I could tell Ninjago a new threat...

Vivian's POV  
"Hello ninja, Wu, Misako, Garmadon, Matthew, Minaya, Web, Alyssa... Glad to finally meet you.. Well, in person anyways..." I welcomed them.  
"Who are you?" Asked the boy, Matthew.  
"Oh, I am Vivian.. But, I can't tell you any more than what I've already said... Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise now would we?" I asked.  
"...I guess..?" Matthew said.  
"Well what do you want?!" Web growled at me.  
"Simple.. Your lives," I said with a smirk.  
"Well how come," Garmadon snapped, "we've done nothing to you!" "Oh but you have," I said, glaring at him for his stupidity.  
"And what is that?" Cole questioned harshly.  
"Locking my precious serpentine away!" I accused.  
"We did not!" "Oh but you did!" I continued yelling.  
"How so?" Minaya asked.  
"No more questions!" I yelled, "I must gain power.. But from whom?" I looked at each of the ninja with a grin. They all gave me confused looks. I began pointing to each of them, saying, "eeny meeny miny moe, catch a ninja by the toe, if they spin then let them go, eeny meeny miny moe!... Zane.. Well, I've never drained the life of a machine, but we'll see how this goes," I grimaced.  
"Hey! He is not just a machine!" Jay yelled in defense.  
"I do not understand, what are you going to do?" Asked Zane. I merely smiled with joy, "this!" I sank into the shadows, and appeared behind him. Having enhanced senses, he knew I was there. He turned around, but I grabbed him by the neck, draining the life out of him. He struggled, but it took seconds to kill him.  
"Never felt the energy of a machine before, but I feel stronger!" I said.  
"You.. You killed him.." Said Misako, kneeling beside the lifeless ninja.  
"Indeed I did, now if you don't mind, I think I'll take.. You, next," I looked to Alyssa.  
"No, no, no!" Cole yelled, quickly pulling out his weapon.  
"No need to throw a fit, I'll go with... You," I glared at Jay.  
"Uh..." He backed up a step.  
"You're not hurting, anyone!" Web yelled from behind me. I hadn't even noticed her. She sliced out her own weapons, a couple of sais, but I dodged by sinking to the darkness and reappearing by my snakes.  
"So long, ninja.." I growled, throwing down smoke that I vanished in along with the serpentine.

Jay's POV  
"That was close," I said.  
"Yea, but... Zane.."Cole looked down at our fallen friend.  
"Cant, doctor Julian fix him?!" I asked.  
"I'm afraid not," Misako opened his chest panel, revealing a pile of dust.  
"He's gone.. He has left us."

Chapter 4 The title of this chapter is death itself

Alyssa's POV  
We carried Zane back to the Bounty in tears. Doctor Julian tried everything, but couldn't fix him. I helped to comfort him over the loss of his son.  
The next morning wasn't very happy, we went outside to get some air, when a cloud of smoke rolled in. Out of nowhere, the serpentine and, led by Vivian, stood before us.  
"What are YOU doing here?!" I yelled.  
"Simple, finishing what I started the other day..." She grinned.  
"you shall not be killing anyone else!" Web yelled.  
"Oh, but I will, and I'll be starting with YOU!" Vivian yelled pointing to me.  
"WHAT?! WHY ME?!" I yelled. "Because you have TWO life forces, you and your child, you should give me much power..." She smiled.  
"NEVER!" Cole shouted and stood in front of me. Soon, everyone was in front of me protectively.  
"Very well, you shall ALL fall..." She threatened. She lunged at me, but Misako was in the way. Vivian grabbed her wrists, and drain her energy quicker then anyone could react. Everyone stood in shock, Sensei looking rather upset, along with Lloyd.  
"I warned you," She snarled. She quickly turned to Kai, who backed up a step.  
"oh no," He gulped, pulling out his sword just in case.  
"Oh that is not needed," Vivian said, sinking into the ground and reappearing behind him. She grabbed his sword from him, and he stumbled back into Jay, who stumbled back into Nya. They all stared into Vivian's eyes with horror.  
"three in one," she said, stabbing the blade into Kai's stomach, and having it drive through all three of them.  
"No! Stop!" Lloyd yelled as Vivian sucked in their energy, covering her hands in their blood.  
"Lloyd, stay back!" Garmadon warned, fearful of losing his son. Vivian turned to Garmadon.  
"Oh, and how wonderful it would be to add you to the collection," she smiled, and disappeared. We all awaited for something to happen.  
"Dad!" Matthew yelled, pushing him out of the way before Vivian could grab him, and instead grabbed Matthew.  
"No!" Web and Garmadon yelled together. But of course it was too late, and Vivian began preying on Dr. Julian.  
"uh oh," Cole said, "Julian, behind you!" He turned around, but by the time he did, she grabbed his throat and he suffered the same death as his son. Sensei Wu ran up behind her, in order to try and grab her attention away from the rest of us, while Web and Garmadon went to Matthew's side.  
"ha, nice try, old fool!" Vivian spat, using Kai's sword to stab him in the chest.  
"Sensei!" "Brother!" We all yelled.  
"That's it! I've had enough!" Lloyd yelled.  
"Oh? You've had enough? But I've only stared!" Vivian yelled with glee. Lloyd glared at her and created one of his light balls. But to our dismay, when he released it, she held out her hand, and it turned black and violet. It turned around, and went speeding towards Lloyd.  
"Lloyd!" all of us yelled. It hit him hard, and he flew back faster than we could think! Web and Garmadon ran after him, leaving Minaya, Cole and I alone.  
"Now then, come here!" Vivian yelled, reaching for me.  
"MOM! NO!" Minaya yelled, jumping in front of me. Vivian drained her energy quickly.  
"MINAYA!" Cole and I yelled together.  
"MY DAUGHTER!... my daughter..." I said hugging her body with tears in my eyes.  
"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Cole yelled, making his way over.  
"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS, COME HERE!" Vivian yelled grabbing me. She held me by the throat and began to steal my life force. I tried to get away, for my baby's sake more than mine, but I couldn't. All I could do was hold my stomach, which was still in some pain, and pray for a miracle.

chapter 5 THEY ALL DIED, NOW WHAT?!

Cole's POV  
"You will not harm her!" I yelled, thrusting my elemental blade into the ground and causing an earthquake. It was enough, thank goodness, to make her drop Alyssa. I ran to Alyssa's side.  
"Leave us alone!" I yelled.  
"I will no-" she was cut off by Web grabbing her.  
"I said, you would not kill anyone! You've brought enough harm onto us! Now leave!" She yelled, looking rather furious.. Actually.. Never seen her like this before.. I mean, I've seen her angry, but boy.. This was a whole new level, you could see the fire burning in her eyes!  
"Get out of here, before I shove my foot up your a-" "Web," I cut her off before she could say any more.  
"Oh you think you scare me?" Vivian turned to her.  
"I don't need to scare you, I just need to stall you!" She said.  
"What for?" Vivian asked, utterly confused.  
"Long enough until you realize that the serpentine are missing." "what?" Vivian looked to where they once were, "...WHAT?! What did you do to my precious serpentine!?" "I don't remember you creating them, but if you must know, why don't you check the Caves of Despair?" Web smirked. Vivian growled before leaving.  
"Where are the snakes really at?" I asked.  
"Beats me," She replied as Garmadon walked back over.  
"Is.. Lloyd okay..?" I asked. Garmadon shook his head sadly while looking down at the ground.  
"He's gone too..?" Web asked softly. Garmadon gave a small nod.  
"so.. Everyone is.. Gone..?" Alyssa asked.  
"all but us," Garmadon said in a hushed tone. I frowned, realizing that my friends, and family, were dead.. At least I still had Alyssa.. But my own daughter was gone.. I stood up, helping Alyssa as well.  
"you okay?" I asked her.  
"fine," she said silently. We all walked back to the Bounty in complete silence. We obviously couldn't carry everyone back.. We decided that would come another time.. But we figured that we should leave, before Vivian came back. It wasn't completely silent.. We were all, in fact, silently weeping.. and the sound of birds gave the world a cheery scene. But how could everything seem so happy, when there was a brutal battle that just took place? We climbed back onto the Bounty, me helping Alyssa. We all went to our own rooms, Web and Garmadon in their own, and me and Alyssa in ours.

Alyssa's POV  
Cole helped me back into our room and we sat down on the bed. We didn't say much for a minute until Cole broke the silence.  
"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked, putting his arms around me.  
"Yea," I said. I was silent before I spoke again.  
"I'm worry about the baby though, Vivian managed to drain me a little, and, I'm not sure if, he's ok or not.." I said sadly.  
"Alyssa, look at me, he's going to be ok, we'll all be ok, we'll defeat Vivian and you'll give birth to a beautiful baby boy," Cole reassured me. I began to cry into him as he pulled me into a hug.  
"Minaya would want you to be strong, she would want you to look out for her little brother," Cole whispered.  
"I know, I know..." I said. We spent the rest of the day in bed, in tears, and went to bed with sadness in our hearts.

Web's POV  
I sat down in bed with Garmadon.  
"Everyone is.. Gone," he said, breaking our silence.  
"I know.. Including our sons," I said sadly. I was crying silently, holding them back as much as possible, and I knew he was doing the same. But the pain was overwhelming for both of us, and I grabbed him and hugged him tightly, him returning it as well. I did not want to ever let go, fear of losing him, yet again, as well.  
"Lloyd and Matthew are gone.." I mumbled.  
"I know.." He said. Looking over his shoulder, I could see a picture of all of us. Happy times.. I turned away from the picture, and back to him. Eventually we fell asleep, never letting go of each other, for fear of losing another.

Alyssa's POV  
the next day was pretty silent, I didn't want to eat much, but I had to for the baby.  
"We have to do something..." I said at the table. "But what?" Garmadon asked.  
"I don't know, but I'm bot gonna sit around doing nothing!" I said, standing up, but quickly sitting down again out of pain.  
"I agree," Web said. "But, there is not much to do..." Cole said. "Remember when Garmadon and I died? We can use that stuff to save everyone, we just gotta figure out a way to defeat Vivian," I said with hope.  
"actually.. I have some in my room," Web said, "I tried it on Zane last night. it didn't work." I sighed.  
"isn't there something?" I asked.  
"yes, but we are not going to worry about them now! right now we focus on Vivian, because if she can kill the ninja and the Spinjitzu master, there will be nothing stopping her from taking over Ninjago," Web said. We agreed to that, and continued on planning throughout the morning. I knew what I had to do, and that was to avenge my daughter.

Chapter 6 HOPE IS LOST, or is it? O_o?

Garmadon's POV  
"That's it! I give up!" I yelled. It was hopeless! truly, hopeless! I would never have my sons back.. I would never see them again.. nor the others..  
"No, Garmadon, please!" Web begged, grabbing my arm. I sighed and stayed seated.  
"There is nothing we can do Web, we've worked out every problem, every possible factor, we've extended our parameters further out than needed, and we've found nothing.." I said.  
"There has to be something.." Alyssa said. Cole sighed.  
"I don't even know anymore.." He said.  
"There may be one more option.." Web said. We all turned and looked at her.  
"Living alone with Garmadon, Matthew, Lloyd, Wu, and Misako, you'll pick up a thing or two.. Literally, you'll pick up a thing or two," Web held up one of Misako's scrolls, "I was looking at it one night, I only remembered it last night.. It says something about meeting the first spinjitzu master, I don't really know.. But it says we have to go the Dark Island to meet him." "The dark island? Last time we were there, things were a little crazy," Cole said.  
"And now we've lost the rest of our family. It's time we revolted against Vivian. We're going there, and we're taking the dragon," Web said. We heard the dragon roar outside, as if on cue.  
"Rocky?" Cole questioned, as he stood up and looked out the window. Rocky's head was right outside, peering in at Cole.  
"Rocky! Good to see you buddy!" Cole greeted his friend.  
"Great!" Alyssa stood up slowly, "let's go!" Cole turned to her.  
"Actually.." he said.  
"What?" Alyssa asked.  
"I.. Don't want you going.." Cole told her.  
"What?! Why?!" Alyssa exclaimed.  
"Because, I don't want you hurt. I already almost lost you once, I can't lose you though. Especially not with our kid so close to the due date.." "I don't even know if he's okay.." Alyssa whispered to herself, "I don't know.. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you were hurt.." She said aloud this time, giving him a hug.  
"Alyssa, I'll be fine. I'm a ninja, remember? and so what if something happens to me! What's important, is that you stay safe. I promise you, I will return in one piece," he hugged her back.  
"Alright, stay safe, because if you don't, I'll never forgive you," She joked and gave him a small kiss.  
"heh, stay safe too, I'll see you when I get back, and don't worry.. I asked my dad to come and keep an eye on you.." He mumbled the last part.  
"wait, when did you have time to call your dad?" I asked.  
"I texted him when Web said something about the Dark Island.." He answered.

Ayssa's POV  
I rolled my eyes and kissed Cole goodbye. I waved to them as they left for the island. I went back inside and sat down. Cole's dad came and watched over me for awhile.  
"I'll get you some water," He said leaving, me alone forf a minute.  
"Please be okay son, I can't lose another child..." I whispered to my unborn child, hoping he survived Vivian's attack. As if on cue, said Vivian came out of nowhere and stood in front of me.  
"Hello Alyssa..." She smiled.  
"What are you doing here?!" I asked, both sad and angry.  
"To finish what I started of course." She grinned. Lou came back and instantly dropped the water.  
"STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER-IN-LAW!" He yelled. He ran towards Vivian, but she quickly stole his energy and dropped him to the floor. I stood there watching in horror.  
"Now then, I should just killed you now, but I know about your little plan... you may have some use after all..." Vivian said grabbing me by the neck and bring me back to where the serpentine were. They all looked ready to kill me, but stopped when Vivian explained. Then she knocked me out and everything went black.

Cole's POV  
The dragon landed with ease at the temple of light. We climbed down, and it perched itself on top of the temple.  
"Let's hurry up guys, I'm worried about Alyssa," I said.  
"We'll try and speed things up," Web ensured. We walked inside the temple, and Web quickly pointed out a small bulge in the wall. We all walked over, and Garmadon pressed it. It quickly opened a small opening in the wall. I walked through, crouching so that I could fit. We followed the musky passage way for a while, until we came upon a slightly bigger den.  
"finally, I can breathe," I said, glad to be out of the cramped area.  
"Tell me about it," Garmadon responded.  
"you have arrived," A deep voice said.  
"who's that?!" I asked with alarm.  
"wait a second," Garmadon took a step forward, "father?" He questioned softly.  
"Indeed it is me my son," The voice said. A large light illuminated the room, filling every darkened corner with it's golden light. It was so bright, we all had to shield our eyes.  
"The first Spinjitzu master.." I said with awe as his figure appeared.  
"Yes I am. And I know why you've come. I also know that Alyssa is in danger," he said.  
"Alyssa's in danger!?" I shouted.  
"relax, Cole," He said, "I can help." We all looked at him.  
"But how?" Web asked.  
"I will show you," Said the first spinjitzu master, "come here son." Garmadon obeyed and took a step forward.  
"now I will show you." the room began glowing, and I had to look around in awe. It was magnificent! absolutely stunning! The lights danced around the room, until they slowly died out. I notticed Garmadon slightly glowing, and his eyes were closed. They snapped open, and the spinjitzu master spoke.  
"How do you feel my son?" He asked.  
"I feel," Garmadon looked at his hand, "stronger." The first spinjitzu master nodded.  
"Then it worked." He then looked to me.  
"Cole, would you like to go next?" He asked.  
"Yes!" I tried not to sound too excited. Garmadon stepped from his spot, and I stood in his place. I closed my eyes to prepare for the light show, and soon I could see the lights behind my eye lids. I felt power surging through me, my strength increasing, my own being becoming stronger! It was amazing! When I felt the power cease, I opened my eyes. That felt amazing!  
"Cole, how do you feel?" He asked me.  
"powerful!" I observed, then moved from the spot.  
"Web," The spinjitzu master motioned. She walked into my spot, actually looking a lit more kept than I did. The lights around the room began glowing again, and I watched them with amusement until they stopped.  
"Before you ask," Web said, "I feel stronger, much more powerful," she said.  
"I knew you were going to say that before I asked," said the first spinjitzu master, "but now you must all go back to Ninjago and defeat Vivian. Then, and only then, will the others come back." We all looked to each other.  
"But, we just met you, and-" "and you may meet me again, Cole, but for now, return to Ninjago," He told me. I nodded.  
"Oh, father.." Garmadon looked to him.  
"Yes?" He asked.  
"I.. Apologize, for when I was a child.. I didn't kno-" "do not fret my son, the past is the past, and the future is the future. You were influenced, and nothing could prevent that. You have already been forgiven long ago," The first spinjitzu master told him.  
"Thank you, father," Garmadon thanked him with a small head bow.  
"heh, well, we'll see you later," Web said.  
"Of course.. And, it was nice to finally meet my daughter in-law in person," The Spinjitzu master said.  
"you too.. Oh my glob, the First Spinjitzu Master is my father in-law.." Web said.  
"Feel special?" Garmadon asked her.  
"Something like that," she replied.  
"Good bye, you're leaving now," The Spinjitzu Master said, a little annoyed.  
"Oh, right.. Bye!" Web said. With that, we left, and returned to the dragon.  
"So, what powers do we have now..?" I asked.  
"I, don't.. know.. We'll figure it out in time," Web said.

Alyssa's POV  
I woke up somewhere in the middle of the city. I saw all my deceased friends lying on the ground. Naturally, I let out a tear and looked around. Vivian was straring at them and me.  
"I see you're awake... they should be here soon," She said. As if on cue I saw the dragon land nearby and Web, Garmadon, and Cole.  
"Guys!" I said happily.  
"Alyssa!" They cheered running towards us.  
"Not, so fast," Vivian said with a smirk. She grabbed me quickly by the throat and I could barely breathe.  
"NO! LET HER GO!" Cole yelled running towards us.  
"You move, she dies," Vivian said. She used her powers a bit and I started feeling sleepy. I could tell the others saw because they had shocked faces. Cole quickly backed away.  
"Now then.. something you should know about me is, I can't be trusted," Vivian laughed. She used her powers on me and a felt helpless. I grabbed my stomach and tried to get away, but she wouldn't let go. I managed to scream a little and see the horror on the friend's and husband's faces.  
"I'm... sorry... m-my... son..." I whispered to my unborn child. Cole ran towards me as everything started to go black. I could only hope they would save me in time, and my baby.

Web's POV  
"I think it's time what power or what ever we received!" I said.  
"Indeed!" Garmadon said to me. Cole was already trying to make Vivian stop, so Garmadon and I focused on what ever new power we had. I could see him beginning to glow his designated color, purple, and I could see myself radiating the same glow.  
"Vivian!" I yelled. She turned from where she was taunting Cole and looked at us.  
"Give up!" I told her.  
"Why ever would I do that? I will always win!" she smirked. I could see Cole doing what we were doing behind her, and he was now glowing with grey, brown, and black, his own designated colors for his element.  
"Look behind you," Garmadon said with a smirk. She turned around, and Cole punched her in the face. She flew past me and Garmadon, and smashed through a wall.  
"Look who's winning now?" I said triumphantly. She stood up and snarled.  
"I will win!" she growled at us. I rolled my eyes, but then she disappeared. Next thing I knew, she slammed into Garmadon who smashed into Cole, who then smashed into a wall.  
"Oops? Did I do that?" she said innocently. I scowled, then attacked her, causing her to stumble back. the other two soon joined up again. Vivian somehow made shadow-like hands, and grabbed all three of us.  
"I will not admit defeat!" she exclaimed. She began to laugh evilly, until something white flashed by and smashed into her, causing her to drop us and fall over.  
"Does anyone need a little assistance?" We all turned around.  
"Zane!" we cheered. He nodded. He was glowing, just like us, except white and a bit of blue.  
"Yea, and don't forget us," said Kai, who came over with the others. All of them were glowing, again, with their own colors.  
"you guys are.. Alive?" Cole asked, like he didn't believe it.  
"We were never dead. Well.. We were dead, but then we did this weird spiritual thing, and.. Well.. Yea," said Jay.  
"well, let's kick Vivians butt!" I said. That began the real battle, where we would finally take down Vivian.

Web's POV  
"I think it's time what power or what ever we received!" I said.  
"Indeed!" Garmadon said to me. Cole was already trying to make Vivian stop, so Garmadon and I focused on what ever new power we had. I could see him beginning to glow his designated color, purple, and I could see myself radiating the same glow.  
"Vivian!" I yelled. She turned from where she was taunting Cole and looked at us.  
"Give up!" I told her.  
"Why ever would I do that? I will always win!" she smirked. I could see Cole doing what we were doing behind her, and he was now glowing with grey, brown, and black, his own designated colors for his element.  
"Look behind you," Garmadon said with a smirk. She turned around, and Cole punched her in the face. She flew past me and Garmadon, and smashed through a wall.  
"Look who's winning now?" I said triumphantly. She stood up and snarled.  
"I will win!" she growled at us. I rolled my eyes, but then she disappeared. Next thing I knew, she slammed into Garmadon who smashed into Cole, who then smashed into a wall.  
"Oops? Did I do that?" she said innocently. I scowled, then attacked her, causing her to stumble back. the other two soon joined up again. Vivian somehow made shadow-like hands, and grabbed all three of us.  
"I will not admit defeat!" she exclaimed. She began to laugh evilly, until something white flashed by and smashed into her, causing her to drop us and fall over.  
"Does anyone need a little assistance?" We all turned around.  
"Zane!" we cheered. He nodded. He was glowing, just like us, except white and a bit of blue.  
"Yea, and don't forget us," said Kai, who came over with the others. All of them were glowing, again, with their own colors.  
"you guys are.. Alive?" Cole asked, like he didn't believe it.  
"We were never dead. Well.. We were dead, but then we did this weird spiritual thing, and.. Well.. Yea," said Jay.  
"well, let's kick Vivians butt!" I said. That began the real battle, where we would finally take down Vivian.

Chapter 7 D'oh my gosh, babies!

Alyssa's POV  
Vivian dropped me the second she was attacked. I had lost a lot of energy and couldn't stand up. I saw everyone battling and wished I could help. Then I started glowing as well, it gave me energy and I was able to stand up. I saw everyone punching Vivian around until she was right in my face. She looked at me evilly and prepared to punch me.  
"This is for my friends!" I said punching her in the face.  
"This, is for my daughter!" I said punching her again.  
"THIS, is for my husband!" I said punching so hard she stumbled back.  
"AND THIS, IS FOR MY SON!" I said, punching her the hardest I could. She fell backwards and landed on the ground, knocked out. We all cheered having defeated her.  
"Alyssa!" Cole said. He ran to me and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back, glad to see him alright.  
"Mom!" Minaya called.  
"Minaya..." I said with tears of joy. She walked up and we hugged tightly.  
"I missed you honey..." I whispered. "I missed you too mom." She said. I pulled away and smiled at all my friends, then stood shocked.  
"What is it?" Cole asked.  
"M-My water broke..." I said, then screamed in pain. Cole and Minaya held me up and hugged me.  
"We gotta get to the hospital!" Minaya said. We quickly made our way to the hospital and I was shown a room quickly. I laid in a bed while the doctor rushed in and we began. As I screamed in pain, I prayed in my mind that my baby would live, and that he would be able to grow up and live an amazing it was all over I held Cole's hand and he kissed mine.  
"It's over now, don't worry," He said. The doctor then brought in my baby, and I wasn't happy with what I saw. My son was alive, but barely. He didn't move much and did not cry.  
"I'm sorry, but he may not survive..." The doctor said.  
"What?! How?!" Cole asked.  
"Vivian..." I murmured with rage.  
"Don't worry, we'll try to save him, but you'll have to wait," The doctor said leaving the room. All we could do then was sit and wait... and pray that he would survive.  
After about an hour or so the doctor came back in with my baby, and he was fine.  
"Your child is alive, but weak... he may be weak for his whole life, so you must take extremely good care of him," He said. The doctor handed me my son and left. I was happy to hear him cry.  
"What's his name mom?" Minaya asked. Only Cole and I knew what we would name him.  
"Adam.. Adam Mason Brookstone," I said. Everyone smiled and looked at the baby, Adam was small with a tiny patch of black hair. Later everyone left for the night and the doctor came and took Adam away to feed him. Cole and were the only ones left in the room.  
"I'm worried about him..." I said softly after minutes for silence.  
"Don't, he'll be fine, we'll take care for him and keep him safe," Cole said, kissing my hand.  
"I hope so..." I said. Cole kissed my cheek and then left for the night. Truth be told, I was worried about Adam and how fragile he was, but I knew he would be okay. I knew he would grow up and live a wonderful life no matter how weak he was. After all, I did.

Web: I am so, very, extremely lazy.. But on the bright side, VETY CAN STOP PESTERING US FOR LIKE A MONTH NOW!

Alyssa: YEA!

Web: SERIOUSLY VETY, CHILL YO BALLS!

Alyssa: Yea... I hope I lost Drunk Guy last time...

Web: he's dead, never coming back, and neither are any of his relatives..  
Never ._.  
Ever o_o  
Again. O_O.

Alyssa: O_O what did you do...?

Web:.. Come hither..

Alyssa:.. *comes closer*

Web: .. I... Love.. Garmadon..

Alysa: T_T Should've seen that coming.. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! ^-^


End file.
